Events
This page is now for events running on the jp version of Shikihime Garden. We will attempt to have it translated into English. Just for fun: 1st Anniversary Campaign | 2nd Anniversary Campaign | 3rd Anniversary Campaign | 4th Anniversary Campaign | 5th Anniversary Campaign 2018 2017 Prior Events For all events prior to 2017, see Events (Old) JP and Events (Old) Eng. Patch Notes for previous week will be available for 1 more week: Previous Week Patch Notes Current Patch Notes Event Page Patch Notes (All Duration listed will be according to GMT+9) 'Axe Campaign' Event Period: 3rd October 2018 - 10th October 2018 '1. Axe type Hime summon rate greatly increased!' During the Event, Axe type Hime in Gold/Rainbow/Foreign Summon have their summon rate greatly increased. '-Rainbow Summon-' *Cho Suzukagozen - 3% *Cho Yamaten - 3% *Thanatos - 1% *Cho Thanatos - 1% *Susanoo - 1% *Cho Amanosagume - 1% *Kei Akki - 1% *Kei Enma - 1% Axe type Hime not listed above will have 2x their usual summon rate. Non-Axe type Hime will have their usual summon rate (lowest tier of each summon excluded) To accommodate for the increase in summon rate of Axe type Hime, summon rate of all non-Axe type Hime of the lowest tier of each summon will be reduced. '2. 3x Summon rate for Axe type skills in Skill Summon!' During the Event, the summon rate for Fighter, Hit, and Holdout in Skill Summon will be 3x the usual rate. *'Furious Fighter' : Increases ATK by θ%. *'Rapid Hit' : Low chance to trigger. For 1 turn, AGI is reduced to 0, while ATK is increased by θx. *'Holdout' : When current HP is above θ% of Max HP, survive a killing blow with 1HP remaining. '3. Rainbow Summon with skill Hit guaranteed!' During the Event, if a Hime summoned from Rainbow Summon is an Axe type, she will come with the skill Hit already learned *'Rapid Hit' : Low chance to trigger. For 1 turn, AGI is reduced to 0, while ATK is increased by θx. '4. Unity Rate +10% for Axe type Hime!' During the Event, the Success Rate of Axe type Hime Unity will be increased by 10%. '5. Use Axe type Hime as material for higher grade of of Element!' During the Event, using Axe type Hime as material with Element will yield a higher grade of of Element. '6. Drop amount increased for of Five Elements in of Mage!' During the Event, each run of Shrine of Mage will drop 2x Spirit of Five Elements instead of the usual 1x. '7. Limited Daily Training available!' During the Event, a limited training will be added to Tokagemaru's Daily Training. The training will be added under Month's Training(今月の鍛練). Clearing this training will yield a Plush Doll. '8. Event Limited Baskets in Shop!' During the Event, Basket will be available for purchase in Shop. Basket needs to be used in the items section after purchase to receive the items inside. Duration: 19th September 2018 - 3rd October 2018 (2 Weeks) >>Click Expand to show, they're taking too much space :P>> Each Basket can only be purchased once in the period of 19th September 2018 - 3rd October 2018 Information on the Ornament are as follows: ---- 'New Ornaments drop added to Day-Limited Dungeons' New Ornaments that drops from each Day-Limited Dungeons have been added. These Ornaments can be obtained by defeating the extremely rare encounter Fortune Cat(化猫に小判) appearing in each Day-Limited Dungeons. Ornaments are different everyday. Item Present Box(桃色のプレゼント箱) can be obtained from high difficulty Subjugation at an extremely rare rate. 1 random Ornament can be obtained from this box, out of all the new Ornaments released this time. (idk how to translate tat mob.... 化猫に小判...direct translate would be something like 'small judgement for ghost cat' i think?) 'New Background Added' A new Background is now on sale in Shop (よろずや). *Garden (桃色の庭) - 5000Gold There will be some changes to existing Backgrounds *A lawnmower will be placed near where the stage is. 'Game Adjustments & Bug Fixes' '-Game Adjustments-' *None. '-Bug Fixes-' *None. 'Ended Campaign' The following Campaign has ended: *Silver Week Campaign 'Currently Known Bugs' None. 'Silva Corner' Event Training List of Underworld Passage Quests''(all the quests start with「黄泉平坂」in the title)'' List Page Duration: 26th September 2018 - 10th October 2018 (Currently at Week 1) Category:Browse